We Danced
by BLuIcy
Summary: "Thank you Daryl for talking with me and for, well, finding my purse." She reached her right hand out to take her purse back from him. Daryl pulled his hand with her purse in it back slightly, offering her a smirk. "You'll only get this back on one condition," he said.


**Hello! I am BluIcy, and this is my first attempt at actually posting something that I have written. This is just a little something I came up with based off the song We Danced, just something a little sweet and fluffy. I am not the world's greatest writer but I hope you all at least enjoy it. My biggest thanks to Englishpoet18 who not only has been very supportive but even proofed this for me, which believe me was a challenge in itself. Also, I like to give a shout out to HaloHunter89 for her support and who has kept me laughing and all the ladies in Fans of Caryl I would have never had the courage to post this without their support. **

**I do not own either songs or Walking Dead characters, I am just borrowing them for a bit. **

Daryl sighed as he placed the last of the bar stools up on the table.

Saturday nights were always the worst at The Barn, the towns only real place of entertainment for the twenty-one and up crowd. The Barn was just that, an old barn that had been converted into a bar complete with a small kitchen and a decent sized dance floor. Turning the lights down low, Daryl headed over to the storage closet to grab the broom and begin the task of sweeping up the mess that was left by the bar patrons.

Daryl took the job here about a year ago, doing a little bit of everything around the bar including the nightly clean up. It was his favorite part of the job, the quiet after the storm so to speak.

It was his time to think, to reflect...

Daryl had moved back home after Merle had gotten his third strike. He had tried to stick it out in Atlanta but the city had never been his idea. Merle had dragged him out there talking about how it was their chance to make some real honest money, a chance to leave their past behind and start over. For Daryl it was the same shit just a different city.

He had managed to find a decent job at an auto-body shop, but all his hard earned honest money had been spent bailing Merle out of jail. Merle's idea of a job had been running drugs with some unsavory assholes who, if it were possible, were more of a magnet for trouble than Merle could have ever been. Hence, the third strike.

No, the city had never really been a place for Daryl. He had always wanted the simple, quiet life of small town living. His nights spent here at the bar weren't a bad job. He'd help stock the bar, clean up in the kitchen, and break up a few fights here and there. His days were spent working on motorcycles as sort of a side income and hunting. It might not have been the best life, but Daryl was content.

Daryl was so wrapped in his thoughts; he nearly missed the sound of the bar doors opening.

"Sorry but we're closed," Daryl said, not even bothering to turn around.

"I know, but I'm afraid I left my purse," said a soft voice.

Pausing, Daryl looked up to the front door taking in the woman that stood there. She looked to be about his age, with auburn curls that hung around her shoulders, petite and very slender, but what really caught his attention were her eyes. He had never seen that shade of blue before. Her eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen. Daryl quickly averted his eyes to the wall behind her when he realized he was staring.

"I put one back behind the bar I reckon it's probably yours," Daryl said, walking towards the bar.

"Oh! Thank goodness," the women said, smiling.

Daryl's breath caught in his throat, her eyes were beautiful but they had nothing on her smile. He didn't even know her damn name, but that smile made him want to move mountains for her. That thought nearly had him stopped in his tracks, _where the fuck had that come from?_ He never had that reaction when it came to a woman. He had never had any real charm like Merle had with the ladies.

The woman moved over to the bar.

"Musta' been having a pretty damn good night if it caused ya to forget your purse," Daryl said, offering a small smirk.

The women looked up at him letting out a soft sigh, "No, not really," she said.

Daryl raised his eyebrows to that, "Something wrong? Did one of them assholes that were here tonight do something?" Daryl asked.

The woman must have noticed the concern in his voice, because she looked up quickly offering him another one of those amazing smiles.

"No, nothing like that," she said quickly.

Daryl just looked at her, he wasn't going to pry. Silence settled between the two as Daryl looked for the purse that he had stuffed behind the bar earlier that night.

"Have you ever broken up with someone that you have been with for a while, and instead of feeling bad about it you just feel bad that your friends feel worse about it than you do?" the women said.

Daryl looked up from the other end of the bar where he was searching for her purse and just stared at the woman. Daryl had no idea what she was talking about, "What are you going on about woman?"

The woman's cheeks turned pinked as she blushed, "Sorry," she said looking down at the bar.

Damn

… _smooth move jackass,_ he thought to himself.

"No," Daryl said. "I mean, I ain't got no idea what you're talking about."

"I broke up with my boyfriend, well fiancé really. Last week," she said.

Daryl moved down the bar back in front of the woman. He knew that some of the bartenders acted like therapists to the people that came in and out of there. It was one of the reasons why the only job he didn't do at The Barn was bartend. That and he made shitty drinks. He had never really been one of those people that could muster up sympathy for another person. Whenever someone started to talk about their feelings or their emotions, he usually looked for the quickest way out. But something about this woman… damn. He wanted to hear her problems, wanted to make them go away.

"Daryl."

"Excuse me?" the woman asked.

Daryl let out a slight chuckle, "My name, its Daryl, figured maybe we ought to start there."

Another smile and slight blush crossed the woman's face. "Carol," she said.

"Pretty name," Daryl said, offering her a warm smile. He held his hand out across the bar, "Nice to meet you, Carol."

Carol reached up, placing her small hand into Daryl's much larger one. The first thing Daryl noticed when Carol's hand touched his was how soft and warm her skin was, how it reminded him of rose petals.

Carol blushed at his words. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too Daryl."

Daryl had never been a huge fan of his name, but he liked the way she said it. He could listen to her say his name all damn day long. His mind wandered to how his name would sound coming out of her pretty little mouth under very different circumstances, namely ones that involved a bed, and little to no clothing.

Daryl mentally slapped himself. That kind of thinking was going to get him into big trouble if he didn't think of something else to focus his mind on, and quick.

"So I reckon, _sorry to hear that,_ ain't what you're wanting to hear?" Daryl asked.

He moved from out behind the bar to the stool next to Carol. Taking a seat he reached over grabbing two bottles of beer from the ice bin he had yet to empty out for the night. Popping the tops he slid one over to Carol.

Carol nodded her thanks. Picking at the label on the neck of the bottle she shook her head at him.

"No, like I said I am not sorry I ended things with him. I am happy I did, had been feeling like I was going to make a huge mistake. The moment I ended it, and I mean the _moment_ I felt like this weight had been lifted off my chest and I could breathe again."

Daryl nodded. He could understand that feeling. He had been feeling the same way before Merle had gotten arrested this last time. Once he found out Merle was going to jail for a while he was upset. He was going to miss his dumbass brother but at the same time he felt like he could breathe, like he could move forward in his life. No longer having to look after Merle after an all-night bender or waste half his money bailing his ass out of jail. He could just breathe, not having to dread every time the phone would ring, wondering if it was going to be the cops, or the hospital on the phone this time.

"...and my friends just don't understand why I was feeling like something was off with him. They all thought Ed was, well _is_ perfect." Carol finished in a rush.

Daryl jerked slightly, realizing he had missed most of what she said. _Shit_! Raising his eyes to hers, he was surprised to see that small smile on her face; he definitely was not expecting to see that.

"Am I boring you too, Daryl?" Carol asked with an amused expression on her face.

"No, I was just thinking I know what you mean." Daryl looked away from Carol taking a sip of his beer, "About the whole weight lifted off your chest thing," he finished. "So your friends think your man is perfect, but your instinct says he ain't. You end things with him and they're not happy with you about it, that about the gist of it?" Daryl asked.

Laughing, Carol nodded her head reaching for her beer and taking a small sip, "That's the simple version of it, yes."

"You don't regret it, do ya?" he asked.

"Not for a moment." Picking at the label on her beer bottle Carol continued, staring hard at the bar top. "I can't really say it was any one thing, it was just a bunch of little things. It's hard to explain but it makes sense to me…just not to my friends."

"Trust instinct to the end, even though you can give no reason," Daryl said.

Carol's eyes snapped up to Daryl's face and she noticed the small, almost sad smile on his face.

"Emerson," he said. Daryl took in Carol's slightly widened eyes, letting out a soft chuckle. "My mama, she was a fan of his, always sprouting off shit from him. Never thought any of it actually stuck, til' now."

Carol gently placed her hand on top of Daryl's, "She sounds like she was a wise woman," Carol said softly.

Daryl looked down at her soft pale hand resting on top of his tanned scarred one. For the first time in his life he didn't flinch when someone touched him. Looking up from their hands he looked into the big, bright, blue eyes, and he smiled, really smiled. "She was."

Giving his hand one last slight squeeze, Carol moved her hand back and started fiddling with the label on her beer bottle again. Daryl missed her hand the moment it left his, she was so warm. The spot her hand had been resting at felt cold now that her warmth was gone. His skin had tingled at the spot she touched him at. He had never felt something like that, it both scared and excited him and he was desperate to think of a way to get that warmth back. But he didn't just want her hand, he wanted to know if all of her would feel that warm and soft against him, if she would make his whole body tingle like his hand.

Both sat in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable in any way. It didn't feel weird, it felt natural. For Daryl it was nice, maybe a little unnerving though, to know he was this comfortable with someone he barely knew. But he didn't think he would have the strength to fight it or if he even really wanted to.

"Oh shoot!"

Daryl looked back over to Carol who was swiveled completely around looking at the cheap ass clock that hung above the bar doors. "I am so sorry Daryl, it's nearly one thirty in the morning. I am sure you want to get home. I didn't mean to keep you so late." Carol said turning back towards him and sliding down from the bar stool.

Daryl stood with her, looking back towards the other end of the bar where he had left her purse. He moved at a slower pace than he normally would have heading to collect the purse and bring it to her. He honestly hadn't noticed what time it was, but he was shocked to see they had been talking and sitting for over an hour. It felt like only moments and he wasn't really ready for it to end just yet.

Daryl watched as Carol picked up their two empty beer bottles and headed over to the jukebox to drop them in the trash can. Suddenly, an idea hit Daryl. He just hoped she wouldn't think he was a creep for it. But he wasn't ready for her to leave yet, and he was dying to touch her and have her touch him again.

Carol turned, heading back across the dance floor, that same small smile back on her face. Reaching up, she tucked a stray curl back behind her ear, "Thank you Daryl for talking with me and for, well, finding my purse."

She reached her right hand out to take her purse back from him. Daryl pulled his hand with her purse in it back slightly, offering her a smirk. "You'll only get this back on one condition," he said.

Carol's eyebrows shot up at that. Crossing her arms lightly around her waist she asked, "What's the condition?"

Daryl rocked back on his heels, nodding his head towards the jukebox, "A dance."

Daryl watched as Carol's eyes went wide and a blush burned across her cheeks. He could tell that she was most definitely not expecting that from him. He smiled, proud that he had managed to surprise her. After a few moments, Carol managed to stutter out an okay. Daryl set her purse down on the floor and moved over to the jukebox. The damn thing was probably older than him but it still worked. Well it took your money, but the damn thing had a mind of its own when it came to what song it would play. Digging into his front pocket he pulled out a quarter, and prayed to whatever deities out there that it would play something slow.

Daryl let out a sigh of relief when he heard the first few soft chords of Kenny Chesney's, "You Had Me at Hello." Turning back to Carol, he held out his hand to her. Carol bit her lower lip and for a moment he was worried that she was going to tell him she had changed her mind, and just when he was about to tell her to forget it, she smiled at him and reached out her hand. Daryl pulled Carol close to his body keeping a hold on her hand and bringing his other to her hip. Carol placed her free hand on his chest and let out a barely audible sigh.

Daryl wouldn't really call their soft swaying dancing, but Carol didn't seem to be complaining about his barely there dance skills. In fact, he was pretty certain Carol had shifted closer to him. Her smell filled his nostrils. He couldn't really place her scent, but it reminded him of the woods after a storm, lightly floral and clean. Daryl closed his eyes and just let the moment, the smell and the sounds, wash over him. He had never felt anything so right in all of his life; she fit against him in the most perfect way. Like a puzzle piece, she was made just for him.

His grandmother used to love those jigsaw puzzles and she would spend hours working on them. Daryl never could see the appeal of them; he would always get too frustrated with them and just give up. She would laugh and tell him that's what made them so exciting. They would drive you nuts to the point where you were ready to throw the whole mess to the floor and just when you were ready to throw your hands up and swear off ever doing one of them again, that's when you find that one piece. That piece would connect the whole thing together, and the feeling that it would give you was powerful. His grandmother would just shake her head and smile at him, telling him he would know the feeling when it happened. At the time Daryl couldn't understand how anyone could feel that way about a colored piece of cardboard. But standing there in the middle of that dance floor and swaying slightly with Carol in his arms, this indescribable feeling started taking ahold of him. It was something he had never felt before; it scared him but at the same time thrilled the hell out of him.

Daryl's mind was in overdrive. The song was coming to an end, and even though he didn't want it to the moment was quickly coming to a close. He knew she would be leaving once the song was over; he wanted to see her again, to kiss her. He was nothing like the guy she had been with, from the bits she had told him of this guy named Ed. With his fancy car and good job, why would she even be interested in him? Fears of rejection swirled around in his mind. He had nothing to offer her.

Daryl was pulled from his self-deprecating thoughts when he felt Carol's hand slide further up to his shoulder, then moments later felt the gentle weight of her head resting on his chest.

To hell with it,

Daryl thought with a small smile. It was without a doubt worth the risk of rejection to have a chance at this again. Silence engulfed the room and it wasn't until Daryl heard Carol's soft giggle that he realized the song had ended and they were still wrapped in each other's arms swaying to non-existent music. Carol slowly began to pull away from him and his first instinct was to tighten his hold on her. He would gladly stand there for the rest of the night with her in his arms. Instead he loosened his hold and let her pull away.

"Thank you for the dance Daryl. It was lovely," Carol said.

Nodding, Daryl bent over to grab her purse off of the floor and he handed it to her. Slipping the thin strap onto her shoulder, Carol looked up at him with that same smile on her face. _His smile,_ he thought. Again he was caught by the beauty of her eyes and her smile. Something in Carol's eyes told him this was his moment, the moment to make his move. He felt that if he didn't, that maybe he wouldn't get another chance like this again. He could see the moment start to fade from her eyes. Making a choice Daryl surrendered to the moment and threw caution to the wind.

He breathed out her name softly, like a prayer, "Carol."

Carol ceased fidgeting with the strap of her purse to look up at Daryl, giving him her full attention.

"I'm gonna...I mean, can I...," Daryl could feel the heat rising on his cheeks, but he was determined to get this out. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down and start again. "Would it be alright if I kissed you goodnight?"

Carol let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and nodded.

Daryl moved in closer to Carol, keeping eye contact with her. A smile playing at both their lips, Daryl reached his hand up to her face lightly brushing his hand against her cheek. Almost as if it was a practiced move between the two of them they both tilted their heads slightly. Carol's tongue darted out for a quick lick of her lips as Daryl leaned in closing his eyes just moments before he made contact with her soft lips. Carol let out a soft sigh, parting her lips slightly and she leaned further into him. Daryl didn't think he had ever had a more perfect kiss in his life. He pulled back, still brushing his thumb over her cheek and he looked into Carol's flushed face as he watched her eyes flutter open.

"Can I see you again?" Carol asked.

Chuckling Daryl rocked back on his heels, "Read my mind woman."

A hundred watt smile light up Carol's face, "Walk a girl to her car?"

Daryl placed his hand at the small of Carol's back and escorted her out to her car. Carol pulled her keys from her purse, hitting the unlock button. Daryl was so lost in thought about the night that he barely noticed Carol had paused and was currently digging through her purse.

Turning towards Carol, Daryl watched as she pulled a pen from her purse and reached for his hand. The click of the pen was quite loud in the nearly silent parking lot. Stepping closer to Carol, Daryl placed his free hand on Carol's hip and watched as she wrote her number on his palm. Once she finished Carol bent, placing a soft kiss on his palm and closing his fingers over her digits. Daryl smiled at that, and had a thought that if Merle could have seen this he would have had a few choice words for him. One he was sure would be pussy, but Daryl couldn't bring himself to really care what Merle would have said, or what he would think of him. For the first time in Lord knew how long he was actually kind of happy. As soon as that thought ran through his mind Daryl wondered if it was even possible to be this happy over some woman he barely knew. Giving himself a mental shake, Daryl decided not to over think the situation. He wanted to see where they could go.

Reaching around to open her door, Daryl pressed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Goodnight darlin'," He said.

8 months later...

Six, twelve, eighteen, twenty-four, thirty, thirty-six...thirty-six cases of this shit. He didn't know how many times he had told Dale that shit didn't sell. This was the last time he was letting the old man do the damn order. Daryl was gonna put his foot down about it. If not then the old man could be the one down in the stuffy cellar doing the inventory. Climbing down the ladder, Daryl rolled his neck side to side working out the kinks. He was nearly finished, just a few more items to count. Daryl moved to the last shelf to begin his count. He was just about to start when he heard the creak of the storage door open.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?" he called back.

"We're all finished up here. Amanda and I are gonna head out for the night."

"Alright, you and Amanda have a goodnight," Daryl called back.

"Will do! Oh and your girl is here," Stacey said.

Daryl abandoned his inventory at the mention of that. Not that he was surprised she was here; she had said she would be stopping by after work. He just hadn't realized how late it was already. He had thought he would have more time. Glancing at the clock he confirmed it was indeed after ten thirty at night. _Damn,_ he thought. He had started the inventory to take his mind off of this whole thing. His mind had been in overdrive and he had thought occupying his mind for a bit would help him focus.

"Guess it worked a little too well," Daryl muttered.

Climbing the rickety ladder out of the cellar, Daryl scanned the bar for Carol. He found her standing by the jukebox scrolling through the list of songs it had to offer.

"Hey darlin'," Daryl called.

Carol spun around, gracing him with a smile, _his_ smile. "Hey, how's work going?"

Daryl struggled, walking around to lean on the front of the bar. He was pretty sure she could hear his heart pounding all the way across the dance floor. He had no idea why he was this nervous. He knew he had no reason to be but he was blaming it all on Merle. After their conversation last night he had been having the worst jitters. Swallowing, Daryl held out his hand, motioning for Carol to come closer. He watched as she moved towards him, the slight sway of her hips and he couldn't help but smile.

Carol came to stand nearly between Daryl's legs, twisting her arms around his neck. Leaning in she planted a soft kiss on his lips. Daryl moved his hands to rest on her hips, bringing her even closer to deepen the kiss. He could feel her small, nimble fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Daryl's nerves were settling some, having her this close made him feel calmer. Breathing in deeply through his nose and exhaling slowly, he decided it was time. He knew most people wouldn't find this the most romantic place but in his mind it was the perfect place. This was where it all began, so it seemed the most fitting. Reaching up Daryl grasped Carol's hands bringing them down, his thumbs rubbing over her knuckles as he looked into her eyes, giving her a slight smile. Pushing himself off the bar he moved Carol back a little ways from him; he noticed a slight shift in her eyes. _Good she has no clue_, he thought. Letting go of her hand, Daryl reached into his shirt pocket pulling out a diamond ring. He had thought long and hard about this, and he finally realized that there had never really been any doubt on his end; he had found the one he couldn't live without.

Carol gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"This is the last thing I expected," She reached out to take Daryl by his hand, "I'll only marry you on one condition."

Smiling, Carol pulled away from Daryl and over to the jukebox and dropped a quarter in. Crooking her finger at him, Daryl moved to her quickly pulling her close...

"Like no one else had ever danced before,  
I can't explain what happened on that floor,  
But the music played,  
We held each other close,  
And we danced,  
Yeah, we danced."

**Review?**


End file.
